1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power protection system for a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply of a computer usually has a plurality of power outputs, a maximum current value corresponding to each power output cannot exceed a rated current value, such as a rated current value of a 12 volt (V) power output of the power supply is 18 amperes. If the maximum current of the 12V power output of the power supply is greater than its rated current value, the power supply will automatically power off, which will cause the motherboard of the computer to power off. Moreover, data of the computer will be lost when the data is not stored. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.